


College/Tea Shop AU

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative universe tea shop, F/F, Korrasami Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: The tinkling of the strand of bells alerts Korra that another customer just walked in. Korra looks up from making a cup of tea and her heart skips a beat. She spots the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen walking in. Her long black hair is down, and she’s wearing a red leather jacket and matching knee high boots.Happy Day 5 of Korrasami Week! The prompt is Alternative Universe!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	College/Tea Shop AU

The tinkling of the strand of bells alerts Korra that another customer just walked in. Korra looks up from making a cup of tea and her heart skips a beat. She spots the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen walking in. Her long black hair is down, and she’s wearing a red leather jacket and matching knee high boots.

The dark haired woman stops in front of the chalkboard and stares at it for a few moments. Korra accidentally spills some of the tea on her wrist while handing it over to Mako. Mako just laughs at her as he goes to sit down next to Bolin and Wu in their booth. She grimaces as she turns around to get the next order. 

“Can I, uh, help you?” Korra says sheepishly, staring up at the stranger while rubbing her wrist.

“Yes. Can I get the black tea infused with lemon? With a dash of milk and honey please?” She says as she pulls out her wallet. Korra notices that the lanyard attached to the wallet says Republic City University on it. 

“Oh, I go to RCU too! I’m studying Philosophy with a minor in Psych. What are you studying?” Korra says excitedly.

“I’m doing a dual major in business and engineering with a concentration in marketing. The tea?” The stranger says politely.

“Oh, yeah.” Korra says smiling, “Coming right up! Name?”

“Asami.”

“Thanks, it’ll be right out.” Korra says, turning away to start boiling the water. 

Korra holds the kettle and concentrates on a rolling boil. The kettle whistles and Korra puts it down, grabbing a brown tea cup from the top shelf. 

Asami sits down at the table next to the window. She pulls her laptop and notebooks out of her dark purple bag and starts typing. Korra puts the tea cup and plate down. She sneaks a peek at the top of the red notebook Asami just put away and notices it‘s titled Business Management. Asami realizes that Korra is hovering above her and sweetly smiles at her. Korra blushes at being caught and smiles back. She walks back to the counter as Asami intermittently flips through her blue notebook, drinking her tea.

-

The next time Korra sees Asami she’s running late for her shift and sweating a bit. Practice ran late for the Fire Ferrets by at least a half hour and she left Pema waiting for her. She spots Asami as she’s just turning the knob to the tea shop’s door. 

Korra shouts, “Hold up!” making Asami jump a little.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Korra says as she slides in the doorway behind Asami, wiping her brow. Korra can smell her sweet perfume lingering as she grabs her apron and vaults over the counter. 

“Oh, no problem!” Asami says, staring a little too long at Korra.

Pema rolls her eyes, “About time you showed up, Korra. The lunch rush is almost here. Thankfully Tenzin has the kids today.”

“Sorry Pema! Practice ran late, it won’t happen again!” 

“You said that the last time too, don’t forget.” She says smiling now.

Pema hangs her apron on the peg near the counter as she gives Korra a pointed look towards Asami’s back. Korra just shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Pema. Pema waves goodbye and leaves the tea shop, the tinkling of the bells signifying the end of her shift. 

“So what’ll it be? Another black tea with honey and milk?” Korra says she gets ready for her shift. After tying her apron, she then airbends a small compact fan on. 

“You’re the Avatar!” Asami gleefully says, a smile blooming on her face.

“Yeah, I am! Watch this.” Korra exclaims. She fans the flames for the tea kettle to boil and uses the steam from the kettle to water bend around herself in a circle. She then uses the ground behind the counter to lift herself up and hand the tea cup to Asami. 

“Oh wow, that’s so cool! Although I wanted to try another flavor.” Asami teases, taking the cup from Korra’s rough hands. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Was the tea I worked so hard over not to your liking? I can take it back.” Korra shoots back, eyes shining with mirth.

“No don’t. But I do prefer the tea at my place. I can show you sometime if you like?” Asami retorts, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, uh, I have work now and class tomorrow.” Korra says, clearly flustered. 

“That’s okay. Another time then.” Asami says, walking over to her table and setting her bag down. 

Mako and Bolin rush into the tea shop just as Asami sits down. 

“Asami! Glad you’re here! Sorry we’re late, practice ran over. I hope you haven’t been waiting here long to start our semester project.” Mako just then notices Korra behind the counter, “Have you met Korra yet?” Mako asks, gesturing to her. Korra turns around from her kitchen duties at hearing her name and waves.

“I haven’t been here long. And yeah, she was just telling me all about your guys’ practice.” Asami says, waving back as the boys sit on either side of her at the table.

“Speaking of, how cool was that water flick Korra did today Mako? So cool!” Bolin exclaims, arms mimicking the move, almost hitting Asami in the face. 

“Yeah, it was pretty neat.” Mako says, grinning. 

“Thanks Bolin, Katara taught me that.” Korra says as she walks over, pen poised to take their order. 

Asami sips her tea as the boys tell Korra their order. As Korra flips over the pad of paper to continue their long order she jokingly says that she’s glad that she’s the Avatar since she’s going to be needing all her skills to make their ridiculously tall order.

Asami notices how relaxed and talkative Korra is with them and sighs, catching the attention of Korra. The boys are too busy discussing their latest strategy for the upcoming match while giving Korra more items to put on their list to notice Asami. Korra gives Asami a perplexed look but continues to rib the boys on their order. 

“Okay, well if that’s everything.” Korra says and motions to move. Mako quickly covers Bolin’s mouth to stop him from ordering anything more and asks Korra about a student discount. 

“Yeah, we have one, I’ll take care of it.” Korra says, walking back behind the counter. 

The lunch hits immediately after she puts down Mako and Bolin’s order. Korra barely has any time to think, between the route memorization of the orders and the tinkling of the shop bell. Finally, after what seems like days but is really only a few hours, the lunch rush trickles to a slow pace with one or two mothers with strollers and a few teenagers stopping by. Overall, the place eventually empties save for the three diligently working in the front corner. 

Korra wipes down and cleans all the tea kettles and cups, restocks the to-go mugs and napkins, and wipes down the front counter. It’s late in the afternoon when Korra eventually decides to stop air bending a Pao Sho piece out of boredom and bug her teammates and budding favorite customer. The table they’re working on looks like a bomb hit it. Papers and various notebooks are strewn all around, laptop fans are whirling, cups of half drunk tea are everywhere.

Asami eyes follow Korra as she hops over the counter and says, “Asami, Mako, Bolin! What are you guys working on?”

“Why do you always hop over the counter?” Asami asks, head slightly tilted, question forgotten.

“Oh, it’s just easier.” Korra says, grinning hugely. 

“And it’s to show off.” Mako mutters to Bolin.

“Hey! Not fair!” Korra says, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Mako, “It’s definitely easier than walking around the front counter and then opening and closing the side door!”

“That does make sense.” Bolin says, craning around Mako to look at the front counter while scratching his chin.

Asami hums in thought, placing her hands underneath her chin and says, “True, that does make sense. And we’re working on our English Lit final project. We have to analyze a Shakespeare sonnet and then present it to the class.”

“Oh yeah. I remember doing that for that class. I had it last semester!” Korra says excitedly. 

Mako looks down at the notebook and notices the time on his watch. He starts to pack up and elbows Bolin and says, “We gotta go bro. Chief will have our heads if we’re late for our internship again. Sorry, Asami.”

Korra nods sympathetically, knowing how strict Lin can be as Asami shrugs them off, “I can stay here for a while longer no worries.”

“And I can help!” Korra says, sitting down in the spot the men just vacated. 

“Okay, so what sonnet are you guys doing?” Korra says, leaning over to get a better look at her laptop.

“Oh, we’re doing sonnet 116.”

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments…” Korra reads. 

“Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove.” Asami reads on. 

The women subconsciously shift closer to each other as they read out loud. Their shoulders are touching when they read the last line. They get into a heated argument about whether Shakespeare meant the volta before the last two lines in the sonnet. 

The bells rings as Jinora walks in the shop for her shift. Korra suddenly notices Jinora and how close her and Asami are, and quickly backs up while Asami just blushes. 

“I’m here Korra!” Jinora says, grinning widely. 

“Oh good.” Asami says, her face returning to normal, “we can finish this at my place, right Korra?”

Korra visibly blushes and stops cleaning up some papers. Asami glances at Korra and smiles. Korra looks outside at the darkening sky and nods, “I can’t stay late, but just let me help Jinora get set up then we can go.”

Korra’s movements are slow getting up, almost like she doesn’t want to leave Asami. Once she’s up, she uses her airbending to help straighten up the counter and her firebending to set the tea kettles up for the dinner rush. Asami is trying to pack up her belongings but keeps getting distracted by Korra’s movements. As they leave the tea shop together Jinora gives Korra a wink and a wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I’ve ever written. Please be kind! Also my twitter is korraflora:) please comment and tell me what you liked about the fic!


End file.
